Growing up with you!
by knp10
Summary: Quil has imprinted on Claire, a 2 year old, but what happens when your forced to wait for your "one" to grow up, and when they finally do are you prepared to deal with the consequences? Quil and Claire!
1. the day the world stopped

The day that Quil imprinted on Claire was the best and most confusing day of his life. Quil couldn't help but wonder if god was playing some sick joke on him? How come when the rest of the pack imprinted, they also fell in love? Quil is not in love with Claire, at least not now, come on, she's only two. Instead he feels that he got the sister he never had, and didn't know he wanted, until that one day.

--

"Quil hurry up, Emily wants us to stop by and see her nieces." Embry and I had just gotten off of patrol, and were starving.

"I'm the one waiting on you! It took you an hour just to take a shower, come on Em!" I was becoming impatient as I sat on coach, if I didn't have to give Embry a ride, I would have left ions ago.

Finally after much more "hurry ups" and "I'm leaving without yous" I got Embry in the car and we were just pulling into Sam and Emily's house. We walked up to the front door, and walked right in, the pack is family, so, we don't treat each other as guests. If you did knock you would find yourself standing outside for a very long time.

"Hey, guys," Sam called to us from the living room couch. "Emily, Quil and Embry are FINALLY! Here."

"Sorry man, Quil here had to make sure his make-up was done right!" Embry had said to Sam sarcastically, and then I had punched him hard in the gut, Embry went breathless. "you deserved every bit of that!" Sam just watched us with an amused expression.

"Oh, great!" Emily walked out with two little girls on her hips, "Boys meet my nieces Lizzie and Claire." I first smiled at Lizzie, and then turned to Claire, and the world disappeared, besides her. I walked up to Claire and touched her face, I wasn't sure why but this little girl held all the answers for me. I turned towards Emily and stretched out my arms and asked if I could hold her, she looked a little confused, but, shook her head yes and handed her over with the one arm that had Claire around the waist. I reached and picked her up, she looked at me with the biggest, brightest eyes I had ever seen. She pointed over to the corner of the house with all the toys. I practically ran her over there and we sat and played for what seem to be hours.

As we sat on the floor and played with the few selected toys around her, I couldn't help but feel nothing but satisfaction to make her smile. Sam came up behind me and tapped my shoulder hard enough that if it was any "normal" person, their arm would have broke.

"What's up, Sam?" I asked him a little distracted.

"It's time for Claire's nap, Lizzie's already upstairs."

"Oh, ok umm.." I felt a hole grow in my chest.

"Are you ready to go upstairs Claire?" Sam seemed to have already scooped her up and headed to the stairs.

"WAIT!! WAIT!! I'll take her!" I was already picking up Claire when Sam pulled her back. "No man, it's ok I got her."

"But I want to, I mean if that's alright with you?" I was hesitant not to make Sam angry, he didn't seem to mind though.

As I took Claire into the guest room, and laid her down on the bed, I stuffed pillows next to her so she wouldn't roll off. Emily had not left the room, and was quite amused at how overprotective I was of her.

"Quil, it's ok, she'll be fine!" Emily had stated and pushed me out the door, after Claire was asleep. We walked down to where Sam was sitting and at that point I was mumbling about safety and worrying.

"Sam. I think we have a pure baby lover in the pack!" Emily nudged Sam and smiled.

"Ya, it's like Claire is the only thing in ….OH MY GOD!!" Sam quickly turned to me and bombarded me with questions.

"Quil, did you imprint on CLAIRE?" Sam was shocked and Emily was the same.

"WHAT? NO!! I don't think so…. what does that feel like?" I wasn't sure, that was impossible, I mean she's just a baby, and whoever you imprint on you are linked romantically with, right? Wasn't imprinting supposed to be rare, as of now, it seems all of the pack was imprinted with someone.

"Imprinting feels like the world means nothing unless you are with that someone, either protecting them, being there for them, or just loving them." Sam quickly took Emily's hand, as he said the last part.

"Well, Claire is the most important person to me, I want to be there for her. OH!! I did imprint huh?" I starred at both of them hoping they'd confirm otherwise, but no luck they just shook their heads yes.

"So, what happens now?" I was sure this could be fixed, with glue or something.

"We have a meeting, we need to discuss this as a pack!" Damn, why did Sam always have to include everyone on EVERYTHING. I was never going to live this down!!

_**OK so this is just the beginning of my story, I plan to write this in both perspectives as it progresses, and show Claire growing up with Quil. I plan to show how hard it can be to have someone you've known as your best friend, grow into something more, even the age difference. Sorry, beginning isn't very good, I'm working up to the good stuff. **_


	2. The meeting and barney

**Chapter 2- The meeting and Barney **

"wait, wait, wait!!" Paul had cut off Sam in the middle of explaining what had happened earlier at Emily's. "You_ imprinted _on a two year old?" Paul was now rolling on the ground with laughter, and soon the entire pack was laughing. I knew I wasn't gonna live this down.

"Hey its not like I planned on wanted this to happen!! Sam didn't ask to imprint on Emily, same with Jared and Kim." As I said this, there was a small groan from the wolf farthest from me and surprisingly wasn't laughing at me…Leah! I suddenly felt quite guilty for saying anything about the imprint between Sam and Emily in front of her. Hopefully, Leah's strong enough to take it by now, lord knows that it's been long enough. Suddenly the idea of Claire falling in love with someone other then me as she grows older was a horrid thought, and left a bigger hole in my chest, then when Sam tried to take Claire so she could nap.

"OK guys, settle down!! NOW!!" Sam told us in his alpha voice. I was grateful for that, I was getting a headache from their laughter.

"Ok, sorry Sam, but it just seems so wrong, I mean she's sooo… little!!" Jacob had caught the tone from Sam and immediately stopped.

"Well, it's not like I'm some pedophile!! I just want to protect her, be there, what's the problem?" I was seriously fed up with all this wrong shit!!

"Yes, Quil we know, but you will be in love with her when she's of age, you know that right?" Sam came over to comfort me, I'm sure because of the exasperated look on my face.

"I know it's a possibility, and likely, but it's not fair!! I have to wait 14 _years," _I said the word like it was poison, "to ever be with someone, you guys have it easy!! The person you imprinted on is your age!"

"AT LEAST YOU'VE IMPRINTED!!" Leah was the one to say this, and it caught me off guard. I wasn't used to the idea of her being pro imprint. Sam quickly glanced her way, and just as quick looked back at me Sam did still love her in some way, at least I wasn't leaving someone behind.

"Ya, man, we understand, what should we do Sam?" Embry wasn't the type for being serious and level headed, but I'm sure he agreed with Leah's comment.

"Ok, Quil here's what's going to happen, this is what you need to do!" Sam enforced his alpha male authority on his words again. "You are not going to tell Claire about what we are until she is at least 16, then you can tell her everything, about imprinting, about werewolves, everything! Do you understand?"

"Yes" I managed to say in a small squeaky voice. Was I going to be able to keep this secret from her? I had to, there was no doubt there, but keeping something from her now was hard, it was gonna be worse as she grew up and I loved her more.

--

Sam next decided that it was a good idea, if we told her parents, about us, just so they didn't think I was some sicko hanging around there two year old daughter to "pleasure" himself. After we told them, they took it quite well, under the circumstances. I was expecting them, to run, pick up their kids and head out of town, never looking back. But, to my surprise they understood, they agreed that it would be a good idea to move down to La Push, just so they could be near. You have no idea how overwhelmed I was with happiness, joy, gratefulness, every good emotion there was I felt.

The next day at Emily's house, I had agreed to baby-sit Claire so her parents could have some "free" time to themselves. I had popped a movie into the DVD player and we watched Barney for the eighteenth time! I think I know all the songs by heart now.

Claire sat in my lap and bounced up and down to every song, I didn't mind, seeing her so happy just added to my happiness. As the movie ended Claire turned her head and said

"IILL, AGAIN!!"

"Oh, my Claire, again?" She gave me that pouty look and I caved, "OKAY!! If that's what you want?"

"YES! YES!!" Claire had bounced on my knee harder, but, it wasn't even close to hurting.

As the time came around to when Claire's parents Anna and Greg were going to pick her up, we were asleep on the couch, her in my lap, snuggled under my chin in my arms, and I had my feet on Emily's coffee table (which if she saw, would have dropped kicked me out of her house) and head leaned all the way back against the top of the couch, almost upside down, snoring. Her parents had just arrived and I saw a quick flash of a camera, I snapped up in alarm.

"Wha, Wha, What's wrong?" twisting my head left and right.

"Nothing, just thought you would like to remember this moment!" Emily had said taking the Polaroid, and waving it around to dry faster. "Plus, Anna and Greg are here to pick up Claire."

I looked down at Claire and saw her fast asleep in my arms, and dreaded the idea of letting her go, but, I slowly got up and quietly took her to the car and fastened her into her car seat. As I buckled the last buckle I heard her head raise and she smiled at me, then quietly sad, "Iill, I woove uoo!"

As the words processed in my brain I almost died right there on the spot, with tears in my eyes, I quietly said "I love you too, Claire!" back in her ear, and left a swift kiss on her cheek. I bowed my head out of their tiny car and saw her mother give me a huge grin and nod, also tears in her eyes. I said goodbye, and they drove off. Emily was there with me watching them go, she grabbed my arm lightly and wiped away her own tears, then I sat down in the middle of the street and balled like a baby.

**_Ok, So I totally loved writing the end!! I need to know if I should play around with Claire's age, what would be good important ages, and moments? IF you could let me know what you think that would be amazing!! Thank you for reading!! _**


	3. watching is the hardest

**_Ok so in this chapter, it's short!! but sweet, at least I think so. I skipped to when Claire was 5 years old and Quil is watching her go to kindergarten. ENJOY!! _**

**Chapter 3- watching is the hardest part of letting her go alone**

"I don't want her to go!!" I was acting like a baby but, Anna (Claire's mom) didn't mind she just squeezed my hand as we watched Claire walk up the stairs into her new school, a little wobbly, might I add, and go to her first day in kindergarten.

"Quil, you knew this day would come, why are you so freaked? Im the mother, shouldn't I be the one going into convulsions?"

"NO! you've been through this, with Lizzie, plus, I spend all day, everyday with Claire, watching her join the "real" world and not being there to beat the shit out of those grabby, picky little boys, just kills me!!" Oh, man what I would tell to those boys who even dare stare at Claire to long.

"Quil Ateara! If you're nervous about boys at the age of FIVE, what are you going to do when she reaches high school? Those grabby, picky little boys in there, think she has cooties." Anna was making fun of me, and it wasn't fair, at least when Embry made of me, I could brake his nose, or leg!

"When Claire reaches high school, I'm locking her up in the basement!!" I said, mostly to myself, but Anna laughed harder and started pushing me toward the car, we carpooled.

--

I picked up Claire from school that day and she came running out waving her hands at me. "Quil, Quil, Guess what?" She was so excited to tell me about her day.

WHAT?" I asked her just as excited.

"I made you a picture!" She handed it to me and I looked down and saw it was of her and I at the beach. "See?? That's me and you over at first beach, we are building that HUGE sandcastle remember? Uncle Embry fell in it and ruined it!!" She was so proud of herself, I smiled and said. "Of Course I remember, I had to beat up Uncle Embry after that, huh? Because he was being a poo-poo head!"

She laughed at my comment and swung her arms around my neck and hugged me, I gently hugged her back, man, did I live for these moments.

I drove back to her house, I would be babysitting until Anna got back from work. We walked into the house and I went straight into the kitchen, I had been given strict orders from Anna to make Claire something to eat, god knows I was starving myself.

"Ok, Claire what would you like to eat?" I had picked her up and sat her in the stool to eat at the breakfast bar.

"UMMM… an apple…..ummm…. gummy bears…."

"Claire how about something filing?"

"SHH! I'm getting there ummm…… ummmm…. Mac and cheese!!" Claire always had a smile on her face, I was sure that if someone told her the world was ending she would greet it with a smile.

"Ok, you want it all? Does your tummy have enough space in there for all of that?" I asked jokingly, poking her stomach.

"YEP!! Sure does, your tummy holds more then mine, in a year!!" She was such a trash talker for a 5 year old.

"HAHA!! Ok then all of it, it is!!"

"YAAA!!"

--

"We are home!" Just as we finished our lunch Anna and Greg, both walked inside, Claire ran and hugged them both.

"Thanks, for babysitting Quil!" Greg stretched out his hand for me to shake, I took it firmly. "Oh ya, no problem! Claire and I had a blast, right Claire?" I glanced over at Anna who had Claire rapped up in her arms.

"Yes, we had mac and cheese, and Quil even did some animal noises, they were funny!!" Claire looked at me with sparkles in her eyes, and her mother said, "I bet they were, Quil is a funny guy!" I wasn't sure if she said that sarcastically or if she was agreeing with Claire, but it really didn't matter.

"You know Quil, for someone who isn't getting paid you sure do more then expected," Greg had come back from the kitchen and was commenting on the clean dishes, that had been stacked up to the top.

"WOW, Quil you didn't have to do that!" Anna was shocked but pleased.

"Eh, no worries, Claire helped, I figured you guys had enough to do, without cleaning on the list."

"Quil you're the BEST!"

**_SO.. What did you think? I'm planning on skipping around in Claires ages, I have no clue what her next age should be? What's a good age that something important happens? When Claire hits 15 is when the drama really starts!! trust me I have loads of ideas! I think Im going to do one other improtant age, and skip to her being 15, what do you think? Review PLZ!! _**


	4. birthday wishes

**Chapter 4- birthday wishes**

When Claire's 10th birthday came around, I was a frantic mess, trying to find something to get for her. Giving presents to a ten year old is much harder then giving them to the little toddler she used to be, at least then she was pleased with EVERYTHING and ANYTHING!! Now, Claire would be harder to please, but I'm the person that knows her the best, shouldn't this be easy for me? There aren't any secrets between us (unless you count the secret that will change her life forever when it comes down to it) so I know everything she wants or has ever wanted!! But nothing I looked at or found seemed good enough.

"ARRGG!! Come on Ateara, just pick something, a Barbie, a GI Joe, I'm sure if it comes from you she'll love it!!" Embry had unwilling come with me an another attempt to find Claire's present.

"Call, this isn't something that can be rushed, it needs to be perfect, this sort of thing she'll look back on when she gets older," Embry would not ruin this for me!!

"OK, OK, what about a game?" Embry had yelled to me from the board game section of target, I was walking down the isle of kids movies looking for something she might have mentioned to me in passing, nothing!!

"UMM.. Claire's not that big on games, I'm running out of time!! HELP!!" What was I going to do, the party is in four hours and I'm present-less for my favorite person in the entire world!

"How about you take her on a camping trip? She has said that she had never gone, but wanted to go, her parents aren't into that sort of thing, so _you_ taking her would just be a bonus," Embry was onto something!

"Jesus Embry, you're a god damn GENUIS! I could kiss you!" Who would of thought that the brainless wonder that was Embry could come up with something so original, and special all in one, plus, save my ass. Claire had told me she wanted to go camping about a year and a half ago, and I did promise I'd take her one day. It made me smile joyously to know that I would be keeping a promise I was sure she'd forgotten about.

"I know! thank you!! But keep those lips away from me, you wouldn't want to have to explain to Claire in a few years about how you kissed a boy!" I smiled as Embry made a disgusted look, and I chased him to the check out counter with puckered lips.

--

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CLAAAIIRREE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!!" We sang aloud to Claire and she blew the candles out. I was sitting next to her and whispered in her ear, "You should give me a really big piece!" Claire knowing me all to well, whispered back, "I'm already ahead of you, I'll give you the biggest piece, trust me, I'll make sure Sam and the rest of the guys, get their pieces first, then without them knowing give you your piece which will be ten times bigger!!" We smiled at each other over our secret plans to displease my hungry brothers.

"HEY!! Quil's piece is bigger than mine!" Jake was the first to realize, I was quite impressed, I figured Embry would be the one to complain, but making Jake mad was a bonus.

"Now Uncle Jake don't complain, it's not polite, you take what you get." Claire had told Jacob this in a serious tone, but burst into laughter as Jake scowled at her, he couldn't take the wrath of Claire. I didn't blame him, neither could I, but she was also my imprint.

"How about we open presents?" Emily had already started ushering us into the living room, of her and Sam's house.

"OHHH!! YES YES YES!" Claire had been bouncing up and down as Emily handed her the first present that was from Paul.

"OHH Paul thank you, I've always wanted a Easy Bake oven!" _**(A/N this is what I wanted when I was ten)**_

"I knew you did, so just promise me you won't burn the house down, cause I'm pretty sure Quil and your mother would literally Kill me themselves." Everyone laughed except Anna and I, we just shook our heads yes.

"Ok, Claire here's the next one, this is from Jacob," Emily handed over a rectangular box.

As Claire opened it, I was quite surprised to find that it was the game checkers, hmm.. why did Jake give a ten year old _checkers_?

" I figured next time I actually got a chance to hang out with you again," Jake punch me in the arm, "we could play, and since you lost most of the pieces to the last game, I bought you a new one!"

"Oh Uncle Jake thx!!" Claire got up and hugged him, then came back down to sit next to me again. I guess that explains why the weird gift, a few months ago I had to double on patrol and Jacob told me that he would baby-sit Claire till I was able to get there, I wasn't able to be there for a few hours, and I'm guessing to pass the time they played checkers.

"Ok, now, this present is from your Uncle Sam and I."

"OH, thank you!! I can't wait to go shopping!"

Emily and Sam had given her a gift card for 50 to the mall, and I was pretty sure Emily and I would be the one taking her, because her parents worked over time, almost every week just to be able to keep ahead in the bills.

"Now, Embry's gift" Emily shoved a very, very long, rectangular box into Claire's hand and the look on her face was priceless, she was very confused.

"Oh, wow! Umm… thanks Uncle Em a .. a.. _fishing pole_?" By this time everyone was confused and staring at Embry, I couldn't help but laugh.

"OH.. UH.. Maybe Quil's present should have gone first." Embry was feeling very awkward.

"Maybe your right, I should have gone before you," I laughed at Embry, and handed Claire her bag that had her pamphlet of the lake I was going to take her to this weekend.

"OH MY GOSH!! You're taking me CAMPING?" Claire squealed and ran into me, giving me a bear hug, that made me the happiest person alive.

"Yep! We are gonna leave on Friday, and come back on Monday, you excited?"

"Are you kidding, I'm SUPER EXCITED!! I can't believe you remembered I wanted to go!!"

"Well, that would be thanks to Embry over there, he's the mastermind in this operation!"

"Did you just call Embry a mastermind?" Claire might be only ten, but she was very sarcastically smart.

"HEY! I can use my head, when it's absolutely necessary, and this time Quil had dragged me all around town looking for something to give to you, I was going insane!" Everyone had now laughed as Embry grabbed his hair in distress.

Claire grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs saying, "Quil, hurry up!! I need to pack!!"

**_Ok, this chapter was really fun to write, thanks to my bestie Deanna!! lol , but I hope you liked it!!_**


	5. Unexpected Guest

**_Thank you for all of your reviews, I hope you all enjoy the story. In my opinion, this chapter is the best, I got the idea from my best friend, (you know who you are!) In this chapter i tried to explain, or at least show how hard it was for Quil to wait, when being tempted! _**

**Chapter 5- Unexpected Guest**

"QUIL, you had better bring my baby back in one piece!" Anna has really nervous about the whole camping thing, she was afraid of bears, mountain lions, didn't she know that those animals won't come near me, they are to afraid.

"Anna calm down, it will only be for 4 days!" I was trying to keep her from hyperventilating, but my reassurance only made her more freaked.

"Oh come on, you know Quil doesn't let Claire out of his sight. Even if she wanted to go _Cliff diving_, Quil would know before she even thought of it!" Embry was trying to prove a point but Anna then shot her head up. "CLIFF DIVING?" Man, I don't think Anna's ever been this stressed.

"_Thanks Em_! Trust me, nothing is going to happen! No cliff diving! There isn't even a cliff where we are going," now can we get going, was what I wanted to say, but I thought I should be patient.

"OK, OK, OK!! You guys can leave, before I change my mind!" THANK THE LORD was all I could think.

As Claire kissed both of her parents goodbye, Embry, Jake and I packed up the car, leaving only enough space to sit in. Claire ran back to the car, and jumped in next to me in the front seat (I made a very angry Jake and Embry squeeze in the back) wearing her jean shorts, plain white cotton tee and the Washington redskins hat on her head, that I had gotten her when we went to the see them play. Claire wasn't exactly a tomboy, but she did have a love of sports, thanks to me!

"How much _longer_?" Claire was beginning to become restless.

"Hold on Claire-bear, almost there," I looked over at her and she had an anxious expression written all over her face.

"Quil?" Claire asked me nervously.

"Yes?"

"Do you think, I mean, can you.. um…"

"Just spit it out, what's wrong?" I was beginning to worry.

"I need to use the potty!"

I heard Embry snort from the back seat, Jake was still asleep, but he suddenly woke up, when Embry's laughter vibrated the entire car.

"STOP IT, Uncle Embry!! It's not funny!" Claire seemed to be extremely embarrassed and I reached my hand toward the back seat to give Embry a nice present, my fist!

"Ok, Claire we are here! You need to go behind one of those bushes in the corner, that will become your new bathroom." I pointed to a corner of our camp site with a bunch of bushes and trees.

"YOUR TELLING ME I HAVE TO PEE IN A BUSH? THERE ISN'T ANY BATHROOMS?" Claire had asked disbelievingly, I forgot how girls prefer to use a toilet. It's different for us males, or more like us wolves, we just lift up our leg and let it go.

"Sorry, Claire but that's the best you are going to get!" Claire turned to the bushes and walked to toward them, trying to see if she could spot a sanitary spot. Jake had grabbed the tents and coolers out of the truck, Embry and I had grabbed one of the tents, that was meant for Claire, and started to assemble it. We got all 100 pieces of the ten out, and decided we needed the directions. Since when did tents come with pieces?

"So, Claire what do you think?" Embry came from behind her and slapped her on the shoulders, as she looked at the tent we put together for her.

"It looks lopsided!" Claire giggled.

"What? It does not!! Its supposed to look like that!" Embry said offended.

"Suuuurrreee!!" Claire turned to me and asked if I would help her fix it, as Embry went over to Jake and pout.

--

"Lets go FISHING!! Claire had woken the next morning at dawn, literally! I was about to cry when she unzipped my tent and climbed in between Jake and I, and shook me awake. "QUIL!! QUIL!! WAKE UP!!"

"Mmmm… nuh ah!! Still tired."

"Pleeaassee!!" I couldn't resist when Claire begged like that, come to think of it I couldn't resist her at all, everything she wanted she got.

"UHH!! Fine, I'm up. I'm up," I unwillingly threw off my sleeping bag, and climbed noisily out of the tent I shared with the boys. I tired to make as much noise as possible, to try to get them up, but I doubt they would wake up during a tornado, let alone me slamming and shuffling around them.

Claire and I made our way down to the lake, with both fishing poles and my dad's tackle box. We had a lot of climbing to do over rocks and up hills, but we finally found a spot that looked pretty good, it even had a log to sit on. I taught Claire how to cast out the line, and she picked it up quickly, the only problem was she had too much fun throwing it out there that she wouldn't leave it out in the water longer than five minutes.

"Claire, you're not gonna catch anything if you keep, reeling it in and throwing it back."

"But it didn't go as far as yours did! I want it FARTHER!!"

"Ok, try again," I reeled mine in, as she threw the line out, just enough to make it look like it beat my line, she was pleased!

It was the middle of the day when Embry and Jake made their way down to us, I was really jealous they got to sleep in, stupid wolves!

"Hey Ateara," Jake slapped me on the back, and took the seat next to me on the log.

"Hey, 'bout time you guys got down here, Claire and I had a bet going on what time you would grace us with your presence."

"Oh Ya? Who won?" Jake asked us curiously.

"I think, I did!" According to Claire she always won, but that satisfied me, I didn't mind losing to her.

"DUDE!! That chick is totally checking you out!" Embry pointed over to a blonde, short female, that was pretty gorgeous, way out of my league.

"She is not," at least I didn't think she was, I didn't know, my attention was focused on Claire.

"Ya man, she is! Oh, and she's a hottie, man GET IT!" Was I hearing right? We're my two best friends encouraging me to go after a _girl_? They of all people know that, that was wrong, I would some day be in love with Claire. It was as if Jake was reading my mind when he said, " Oh come on, a fling wouldn't hurt you! I'm sure Claire would understand, when she got older." Ya, I'm sure she would, but I didn't feel comfortable about it.

"Whatever! Claire-bear lets go back to camp and get you some food." I'm sure she was starving since she hadn't eaten all day. "Are you guys coming?"

"Um.. ya we'll meet you guys up there I wana do some ….. _fishing_ first!"

"Oh, ok, see you up there." Claire and I left for camp, and when we got there, Claire sat at the picnic table and waited for me to bring her, her turkey sandwich and Doritos. We sat across from each other joking about who would catch more fish, when we went back out there, Jake and Embry walked up, with a visitor.

The girl that they said was "checking" me out, walked right beside them, my mouth dropped! How could they do this? They know how I feel about dating, and they understand the whole imprint thing, but why were they being so damn stupid!

"Hey! Man this is Deanna, Deanna this is Quil," I nodded to her and watched as Claire stared at the woman that the boys hoped I would get _lucky_ with. This could not be happening!

"Hi!" She gave me a warm smile and stuck out her hand, I stuck out mine in the same way, and we shook hands.

"Oh, who are you?" Deanna had addressed Claire with a kiddy voice, I wasn't sure how I felt about Claire meeting this woman. I hoped Claire didn't get the wrong idea.

"Hello, I'm Claire," Claire seemed confused and as she shook Deanna's hand, looked to me for answers. What was I supposed to say? God, I was going to kill Jake and Embry!

"Um, Jake, can I talk to you, ALONE! Embry keep an eye on Claire please." I pulled Jacob off to the side where we marked a spot for the bathroom, I started to grill him.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL CLAIRE?" DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT, I MEAN, JESUS, SHE'S THE REASON WE ARE HERE! HOW COULD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE BE THIS DAMN STUPID, YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOVE SOMEONE, AND NOT WANT ANYONE ELSE!" Jake looked at me in shock, he wasn't expecting this reaction. I felt bad about bringing Bella into this but, he really needed to use his head sometimes, he was becoming Embry!

"Oh, I'm sorry, It was Embry's idea. He said that you needed to have some fun away from babysitting all the time, and I wasn't thinking I'm sorry!" Jacob looked at me apologetically, and his words processed into my head.

"You guys think that I don't enjoy my time with Claire? Both of you may see it as babysitting, but, I see it as bonding time, time that I get to know Claire better, time that I get to become her best friend, time that I wouldn't give up for the world!" Jake now looked guiltier than I had planned. "I'm sorry I yelled, but it's just frustrating, I'll go be nice to our guest, hopefully Embry hasn't ran her off!"

"I will ask her to leave! You really don't know how sorry I am!"

"No, don't worry, it would be impolite to ask her to do that, and I understand, just don't do this again!" Jake looked up at me and said "You got it!"

--

We all sat around the campfire and roasted marshmallows, we all told jokes and had Claire rolling around on the floor, she looked so happy! Deanna had stayed for dinner and now sat in between me and Em, I wondered when she was planning on leaving? I actually got to get to know her, and she was an amazing girl, she liked books, sports, movies, we had a lot in common, that just made me feel even more guilty towards Claire.

"UHH! I'm tired I better get going," Deanna had gotten to her feet and started to say her goodbyes when Embry interjected, "It's so dark, Quil you should walk her back to her campsite."

Jake gave Embry one hard look, before nudging him hard in the ribs. I shook my head to tell Jake that it was ok, I didn't mind. "Ya, sure, if you would like me to?" I was half hoping she would ask if Embry could do it, or Jake. But, I didn't have any luck, she said yes, and I swiftly kissed Claire on her forehead and told her I would be right back. We headed for her campsite, as Claire watched us disappear.

"So, is Claire your kid or something?" Deanna asked curiously.

"Ha ha, No! more like a little sister for now," I hoped she hadn't heard the end to my response, but I had no such luck.

"For now?" Damn, I was in trouble.

"Eh, long story!"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," could today get any worse?

"I'm not willing to tell," I said to her kindly, hoping not to get her feelings hurt, but mission failed!

"Sorry, I.. it's just," I was losing my head!

"Complicated?" Deanna had finished my sentence for me.

"Yes, very! So this is your campsite?" I turned to face her as we neared a big motor home.

"Yes, my family drug me here, unwillingly, but I'm glad they did, now!" Uh oh! I was seriously in trouble, this girl was flirting none stop, I can't handle this!

"Uh.. ya, well take care." As I turned away she grabbed my hand, and I looked bank at her and she said, "Can I see you again? Tomorrow?" What was I supposed to say?

"surrre! We'll probably see you down at the lake!" I tried to let her down easy, not really making plans, but she agreed and turned to go in to the huge motor home, but not before she kissed me lightly on the cheek. Man, I was in deep shit!

**_Ok, so I hoped you liked it, let me know what you think, especially of Deanna! REVIEW!!_**


	6. A disaster or a piece of heaven?

**Chapter 6- A disaster or a piece of heaven?**

When I got back to camp, Claire was waiting up, snuggled into a lawn chair with one of my sweaters smuggling her entirely. She looked so peaceful as the fire danced on her pretty innocent face, she may only be ten but I did love her more then anyone in the entire world, just not romantically, yet!

"Hey, Claire-bear what are you still doing up?" I crouched on the ground next to her, and she looked at me warily.

"Are you gonna marry her?" Claire seemed to worry.

I couldn't help but laugh at her question, "Are you crazy? I would never do that! Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, Uncle Embry was talking to Uncle Jacob and he said that you needed to find someone to make you happy, for now." Man, Embry and his big mouth, him and I were gonna have a talk about butting into my life! He may be my best friend, but seriously that guy needed to get a life.

"Claire I do have someone that makes me happy… you! I love ya, kid, don't _EVER_ doubt that, or forget it!"

"Ok!" Claire made a huge yawn and I carried her to her tent, and tucked her in. She said goodnight and I kissed her forehead, she asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep, cause the dark, and being alone, scared her. So, I watched her drift off, and quietly left. I climbed into my tent, I shared with my two moronic friends. I zipped up it up and automatically, slapped Embry across the head.

"Ow!! What was that for?" Embry rubbed the place my hand had hit.

"For being a stupid wolf!! First, you go behind my back and try to set me up with some _girl_, then you couldn't keep your mouth shut in front of Claire, and she asked me if I was going to get _married_!" There was a scowl on my face as I said the last word.

"She said that? I figured she was to young to really understand this sort of thing! I am sorry" Embry said, apologetically.

"You don't give her enough credit; she can use her brain, unlike you! UHH, I forgive you, if you help me get the message to Deanna tomorrow that "we" aren't happening!"

"Tomorrow?" Jake was now awake and looked surprised that we would see her again.

"Ya, well, when I walked her home, she asked to see me again, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I told her that we would be at the lake, and then shesortofkissedmeonthecheek." I had mentioned the kiss part in a huge mumble and whisper, I knew they would here me, because of the whole wolf thing, but I tried nonetheless.

"WAIT! She _kissed_ you?" Embry was shocked and so was Jacob.

"Ya, only on the cheek, but I didn't expect it, so I couldn't stop it!" Man, this was getting complicated.

"Ok, tomorrow I will help you fend off this flirtatious woman! So, can I go back to sleep?" Jake had asked me hopefully.

"Sure, I'm beat anyway, night!" I pulled open my sleeping bag and climbed inside, as soon I my head hit the pillow I was out.

--

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I was alone in the tent, which surprised me, why didn't Claire come wake me up? So, I frantically climbed out of the tent and saw Embry hovered over the grill.

"Morning Sunshine! Hungry?" This was Embry's way of apologizing, making me food, and letting me sleep in.

"Hey," I mumbled as I walked over to look into Claire's tent, which was empty.

"She's down at the lake with Jake, we thought you could use the extra sleep!" Embry had answered before I could ask him where she was.

I sat at the table with Embry and ate as much as I could! I shoved it all in my mouth and before Embry could say anything I was already headed down to the lake to go find Claire. As I walked up beside them, Jake was showing her how to bait the worm on the hook, she shuddered in disgust and looked up to see me.

"QUIL!! You're awake, I wanted to wake you up, but Uncle Jake said you needed to sleep, that you had a rough night!" Jake nudged her disapprovingly, apparently that was meant to stay in secret.

"Well, you should know better then to let Jake or Embry tell you what to do, if you wanted me, you should have raised hell!" I scooped her up in a bear hug, lightly enough for her to breathe. As I placed her down, I heard my name being called from a little ways away. Uh oh, it was _her_!

"Don't worry man, I'll take care of this," Jake had headed towards her, and I pulled him back, "No, I'll talk to her, just keep Claire out of hearing range this time! I know what I have to do."

"Are you sure?" Jake was relieved at the fact that he didn't have to break the news to her, but it was my job. I met her half way and she smiled as we stood in front of each other.

"Hi, how are you?" Deanna had the same girly voice as yesterday, she talked as if everything was fascinating to her, it probably was.

"I'm doing ok, you?" I wanted to start small talk before I went into the hard stuff.

"GREAT! I want to thank you for last night, see I've been down lately since my family told me about us moving down to Forks."

"_Moving to Forks_?" Dude, what is going on?

"Ya, my dad got a job working for the high school there, he's a chemistry professor!" She had explained to me.

"Wow, I live in La Push, which is like right next to there." This was going to get complicated!

"REALLY? That's awesome! We won't have to say goodbye here, and maybe become better _friends_!" Deanna had grabbed my hand, and I pulled it back. She looked at me hurt and confused, now was the time to tell her.

"Look, see here, Deanna, I already have someone! I need her like oxygen. She's my world, and we can't be more then friends." I tried to explain the easy version, but I am not sure I was successful.

"Oh!! Your friends said you didn't have a girlfriend!" She looked even more hurt, but what could I do?

"Ya, well, I technically don't! She and I aren't allowed to be together at the moment."

"Why?" Could this girl ask any more questions?

"Family differences," this was all I could come up with, hope she bought it.

"Your families don't like each other?" Deanna asked.

"No, they do, their like family, they just don't approve of us being together, at the moment!" This was most of the truth, at least.

"I am sorry! If I had known I wouldn't have been so forward!" She blushed.

"Honestly, don't sweat it, I blame Embry!" We smiled at each other and went back to Jake and Claire who had started fishing, again. When the day was finally over, I was grilled by both of my friends, about what I said, and how Deanna had reacted, I told them everything. They were stunned when I said she was moving to Forks. How could they not, my "fling" as they put it, would end up a lasting friendship!

We left the next day and Deanna had given us her number and we had done the same, maybe we could at least be friends! Claire had sat in the front seat again, leaving the boys just as squished. Claire played with the radio, and found a rock station. We all listened in peace as we drove home.

* * *

**_Hey everybody!! thx for the support!! I hope you liked this chapter, Deanna isn't totally gone yet, in the next chapter I think I'm going to do it in Claire's POV, she will be older, 15, let me know what you think!! I want to know what you think of Deanna's character, and about Claire's part for the next chapter, REVIEW!! _**


	7. Rudely interrupted

**_ I know this is such a short chapter since it's taken me forever to update! I AM SORRY!! School is a B at the moment, and softball started again, so I don't have much time. This chapter skips to when Claire is sixteen, her birthday, again! and Quil gets to tell her everything! Well, hes allowed to anyway. READ!! _**

**Chapter 7- Rudely interrupted **

CPOV

I am turning 16, and I'm more excited then ever! First, because my parents are supposed to get me a car, and second, because, well there isn't a second! I had begged my parents for months, and each time they would tell me "I don't know, we'll see," so I took matters in my own hands, and asked Quil to talk to them for me.

Quil has been there for me all of my life, and I can't hide the fact that I have feelings for him. He is my best friend, my savior, my shoulder to cry, is asking him to be one more thing, to much to ask? I hope not, because it just might break me.

--

I woke up that morning from a banging at my door.

"CLAAIIRREE!!" It was Quil, I should have known.

"GO AWAY!" I threw my pillow at the door. But unfortunately Quil was being stubborn, and wouldn't go away! As the pounding continued I reluctantly got up and stumbled to the door. "Ok, Ok, I'm coming!"

I opened the door and there was Quil standing right in front of with a huge smile, "Happy Birthday Claire-bear."

"Thanks Quil!" I gave him a huge hug. His hugs were like being wrapped in a warm blanket, during winter. He is five times bigger than me and I could lose myself in his broad chest.

"Ready for breakfast?" Quil had said pulling away too soon, though he moved his hands to my waist.

"Yep! I can already smell the blueberry Pancakes." My mom each year on my birthday would make me blueberry pancakes; it was tradition, just like Quil waking me up.

--

I ate breakfast and went upstairs to shower, when I had chose what outfit would be best to wear I headed downstairs as the guest already started arriving. As I reached the last step I saw my aunt Emily, and uncle Sam enter from the front door.

"Oh Claire you look beautiful!" Aunt Emily was always good for compliments, even if you didn't need or want them.

"Yes! My, my have you grown! I still remember that little toddler running around the house screaming," Uncle Sam added.

"Haha, Well, thank you!"

Sam headed in the living room towards Quil and Embry. It looked like Quil would vomit at any moment, and Sam started a heavy conversation with him, automatically. I stared at them wondering what could get them all worked up? But my thoughts were interrupted as Deanna entered the house.

"Oh, Claire, happy birthday!" What did she want? I liked Deanna enough, but not enough to have to share that best friend spot with her! Why couldn't she just drop off the face of the earth?

"Hey!" Was all I said as she hurriedly went to Quil's side. Damn her! That was supposed to be my spot.

We went through cake, ice cream and even presents. We all decided it would be good to watch the movie Leah had bought me as a present, 10,000 bc. _**(A/N- ok so I just watched this movie and loved it! I'm not the one for those types of movies, but Steven Strait is a God!)**_

Everyone crammed around the living room, and I settled on the couch with Quil, and Deanna on the other side. The movie had started, and we just got past the opening credits when Quil turned and faced me.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" He had whispered this low enough for only me to hear, but that was all I needed.

I automatically said "yes" and we got up from our seats. No one even glanced our way, besides Deanna, who gave me a slight glare of jealousy.

We walked out of the back door in the kitchen, and started walking down the dirt path. Quil didn't say anything for about ten minutes, and then stopped. It took me a few steps to realize this and I abruptly stopped too, and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Uh, nothing really, there is just so much I need and want to tell you, but I don't know how!" Quil seemed lost for words, and barely looked me in the eyes.

"Is it bad?" I was nervous all of a sudden and had no clue why.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Ok, just tell me straight!" My nerves were getting the best of me!

Quil took a deep breath in and started mumbling. He realized I couldn't make out a word he was saying and spoke louder.

"Claire, ever since you were two, I have been there for you. I know you have realized certain things about me, and I want to tell you the truth. See Claire, I am a were…"

Quil couldn't finish his sentence, because Deanna came running down the street, yelling. He looked up, and shifted in front of me as she reached us.

"Deanna, what are you doing?" Quil was quite upset, and so was I! How dare this slut interrupt my time with Quil!

"Quil, we need to talk!" Was all Deanna had to say, but Quil wasn't budging!

**_OK, I hope you liked it, there probably is a lot of problems, but its late and I am TIRED!! lol REVIEW PLZ!! I love them! _**


	8. Power of veto

**_Ok, so thank you for all of your reviews!! They gave me the inspiration for this chapter! I've been sick, so that gave me time to write it. While writing I was listening to the song Lost by Saving Jane, you should play it while reading, it comliments the story in my opinion! _**

**Chapt****er 8- Power of Veto **

CPOV

The look on Quil's face was disturbing, he looked at Deanna as if he would, at that moment, knock her out and rip her throat out. But, somehow he refrained himself and said, "I'm busy, can't this wait?"

Deanna looked around in fear, answered "No, I really don't think it can!"

What the hell is going on? First, Quil acts all scared to tell me some sort of secret. Second, Quil's being hostile to Deanna, which is weird but I had no problem with it.

"Ok, lets talk," Quil turned to me and said he'd be right back, I nodded. Then he led Deanna back up the hill.

--

QPOV

"What's your deal?" I had asked Deanna when we were far enough away from Claire that she turned into a speck in the scenery.

"I can't let you do this! I don't want you to do this! I have been here for you for six years, my feelings have grown. Ever since the day you told me about being a wolf and imprinting, I wished you would un-imprint on Claire and I would that for you! I know it's impossible, but I…I… I can't watch this!"

Just then it hit Quil that he made a mistake for befriending Deanna, when he knew her feelings. He did love Deanna, not anywhere close to the way he loved Claire. But, Deanna made those last years waiting on Claire easier. This was not fair to her! He was being a selfish being, that didn't settle with him.

"Deanna I don't know what to say, I'm sorry for bringing this on you! You are one of the best of friends I could ask for, but Claire is the love of my life! I wouldn't change that fact even if I could; she is everything I want, everything I need. She is my oxygen. I'm afraid to say I don't love you in the way you love me, I'm sorry!"

The last words were like daggers to Quil, he never thought this would happen. He knew he was breaking the rules with Deanna, when he told her everything about him, and the pack wasn't happy about it. But, Quil needed someone that could be his outside ally. Deanna had been that for him, his way of escaping the twilight zone world that seemed to be his life.

"I see!" Deanna only said those words as tears ran down her face. Quil reached up to wipe one way but she pulled away!

"Quil! I need space! I refuse to watch you make a future with that _girl_ down there!" Deanna was becoming angry, which angered Quil even more. How could she say that about Claire? She knew how much he loved her, and this was just her way of lashing out at him, for her broken heart.

"Ok, I understand!" Quil decided to act calm, which was hard to accomplish. He crunched his hands in to a ball and he could feel his fingernails digging into his skin. Deanna turned on her heels and marched back to the house; Quil returned to Claire.

--

"What was that about?" I had finally reached Claire and she looked worried. She took my breathe away, each time I looked at her! Her smile made my heart stop beating, her laugh felt like ecstasy to my ears. How could there be life without her? It was simple, there wasn't.

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment. Ok…so where were we?" I wanted more then ever to tell Claire the truth, I hoped she wouldn't run screaming!

"You were going to tell me some secret, I think?" Claire looked at me with wonder filled eyes.

"AH, yes, I remember now!" Like I could forget, I've only waited fourteen years.

"Claire, I am a werewolf!" I decided telling her that part was best.

"HAHAHAHA funny Quil! No really what's going on?" Crap she didn't take me seriously.

"No, I am telling you the truth, I'm sure you have realized that I haven't aged. That's because your Uncle Sam, Embry, Jake, Paul, Seth, Leah, Jared, and I are all werewolves."

"Your kidding right?" Now it was sinking in!

"No! I'm being completely honest," Claire pulled her hair to her shoulder and started twisting it over and over.

"Can I see?" was all Claire had asked, I nodded my head, and went behind the trees. When I came back I was in wolf form, and she gasped at the sight of me. She stepped backward in fear, then came forward to touch my fur.

"Quil?"

I nodded my head, and that smile that took my breathe away lingered on her face again. I went back behind the tree and turned back to my human self. As I looked around the corner to make sure she wasn't going to bolt. It surprised me to see her patiently awaiting my return.

"Ready or not!" I said as I made my way back to her.

"Definitely ready!" She had told me as I stood next to her. What did I do to deserve her?

"Ok, so now that, that part is over, I need to tell you the real reason I brought you out here."

"There's more?" Claire had asked in disbelief.

"HAHA. Yes, this part is harder to tell you then me being a werewolf."

"Should I sit down for this," She had asked jokingly.

"If you would prefer to, ok, so to tell you I need to start at the beginning. You remember being told about going to Emily's house to visit, right?"

"Ya, that was the first day we met!" Her eyes sparkled in to mine.

"Yes, well that day, I imprinted on you!" That was easier to say then I thought.

"You…im-…what ?"

"Imprinted, its sort of like falling love with someone at first sight. Your Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily did it. So did Jared and Kim, Jake and Nessie, Paul and Rebecca, then I did on you!"

"WOW! Im still utterly confused!" HAHA the look on Claire's face was hilarious! She scrunched up her nose, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I know, to put it in simpler words. Claire I am in love with you! I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. The whole part of imprinting is that I will always be here for you, no matter what! As a friend, brother, and even a boyfriend if that's what you want!"

"Well, what do you want?" Claire looked at me curious.

"I want whatever you want. I just want you to be happy, that's all that matters to me!"

"So, I can choose what happens to us?" She said the word "us," it made my heart flutter.

"Yes, the power of veto is in your hands!"

"Well, then," She moved closer to me and grabbed my hands, "I choose to be with you! It's what I have wanted for the longest time, and to hear you say you love me, was the wish I made when I blew out my candles."

With that, I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, she kissed back passionately. My world felt complete! I was complete! We stood there for what seemed to be forever. The kiss went further, and she opened her mouth to let me inside, and I heard her moan. I could lose myself in this moment, but it was getting dark and cold, we needed to get back to her house soon.

I reluctantly pulled back, she frowned when she understood what I was doing.

"Do we have to go back?" She shivered and looked at the sky.

"Yes, everybody will start to get worried, if I don't bring you home soon!" I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible, so she could feel the warmth that regularly came off my skin.

--

When we reached the house and everyone was waiting for our return at the kitchen table.

"Hey!" everyone was anxious to know what would become of us. But as I led Claire inside the house, the sight of us, answered everyone's question.

"Congratulations!! It's about time! I mean I thought Quil would chicken out to tell you the truth! You should of heard him toss and turn all night!" Embry had said that earned a slap from everyone sitting near him.

Claire and I had just smiled at the love and acceptance everyone gave us. The world was a good place at the moment, and I didn't want it to end!

--

From outside someone watched, through the window to the kitchen. They displayed no emotion, but you could tell by looking at them, they were ready for murder! If they only knew what was to come!

_**Let me know what you think!! Sorry its not very long again!! REVIEW!**_


End file.
